justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2016/@comment-27025698-20151018165014
Right now, all the hysteria in this community is around the different alternate/mashups and the fact the 7th gen consoles are receiving "nothing". I'm trying to keep it real, so I made a ranking of the classic tracks that make up this game. My ranking and opinion of all 43 classic tracks: 1) I'm An Albatraoz- Great dancer and concept. Amazing song. Amazing choreography. One of the best for sure. Also this is a great use for the camera zooming in and out. 2) Kaboom Pow- I love everything about this one. The dancer, choreography, background, and especially the song are all top notch. 3) Same Old Love- I watched the gameplay of this and I couldn't believe what I saw. This is undoubtedly the most detailed and intricate track ever on Just Dance. The background is one of the best, the middle dancer is amazing, and I love the choreography. One thing I CAN'T STAND is a useless trio. I love the middle dancer, but the only thing that the backup dancers are good for is for making the gameplay look good. Is anyone actually going to play ''as the backup dancers? The answer is no, they are not. 4) '''Gibberish'- Great song choice. But my favorite part about this one is the choreography. Seems very fun yet tough to master. One thing I would change are the guy's pants, though. Weird. 5) You're The One That I Want- I'm always singing along to this song. The dancers and choreography are great as well, but that one gold move right before the chorus seems hard to achieve... 6) Uptown Funk- At first I though the background was a little gimmicky, with the load of colors and fast pace. It is still a bit distracting, but it has definitely has grown on me. Also, I prefer just one main dancer instead of ones that switch on and off, but I can't have everything. Despite all that, this track will always be high on the list because that song is just so catchy. 7) Teacher- First impression: I hate the dancer. But after watching the gameplay, he has definitely grown on me. I love the choreography, especially the part where he jumps around. I also love the song. I didn't think I would when I first saw it. 8) No Control- The only people who seem to love this song are Directioners. Well I'm not a big One Direction fan, but I still love this track on JD2016. It's a fun song to dance to with a group of friends, and I also like the dancers and background as well. 9) Hey Mama- Great song and choreography. My favorite part is when the door opens and the sunlight shines through. The effects are astonishing. I know I can't stand useless trios, like this one, but the army effect is really cool. 10) Hit The Road Jack- High on the list because of the great song and chroreography, the two most essential components in any track. I'm always find myself humming this song in the most random of places, and I love it. It is also very underrated. 11) Fancy- Finally, a useful trio! I love the art and background of this one, and I don't find it distracting at all. The song is amazing and there are some nice dance moves (aka the nae nae) 12) Ievan Polkka- In June, everyone was screaming "Hatsune Miku! Ievan Polkka! My life is complete!" Meanwhile I was thinking, "What is a Ievan Polkka?" My favorite part is when the dancer is in five places at once. That will get newbies sooo confused. 13) Born This Way- Another useless trio. Love the song. Love the choreography. But it's a useless trio. Also the camera angles are noticeably disruptive, but it's high on this list because it's a great song with a powerful message. 14) Circus- I think this one is a bit overrated because it's the first time Britney Spears isn't covered. Don't get me wrong, this is an amazing song with great choreography. But it's nothing too special. 15) You Never Can Tell- Highly underrated. It reminds me of Jungle Boogie from JD2, one of my first songs that I have ever played. I love the dance, especially when the girl is swung under the legs of the guy. Also, the song is really catchy. 16) Animals- I think this track has a great choreography. It is a fun track to let your not-so-dancy friends have fun playing Just Dance. 17) Let's Groove- Another useful trio! This song is also underrated. It's fun to dance to, especially in a trio, and I like the retro dance moves. The jump-clap is my favorite. 18) Blame- I played the demo and it is really fun. I like the theme, choreography, and dancer. A guy standard. 19) Cool For The Summer- Great song and dancer. The choreography is a bit repetitive, but they have good energy. 20) Stadium Flow- I like the song a lot. I like the choreography a lot. The dancer is ok. 21) This Is How We Do- I love the song, I love all of Katy Perry's songs. The choreography is good for a dance crew especially when the third girl is on the ground and the fourth is leaning on her. I love those kinds of routines. The only thing I don't like is the cheerleader theme. Really doesn't tie into anything about the song. 22) I Gotta Feeling- Panda! I like the theme and dancer(obviously). I love the song. But some of the moves are so girly! Why?! 23) William Tell - Overture- Pretty underrated as well. I happen to love the gimmick and the fun dance moves. Perfect for a pair of friends to play together. 24) Heartbeat Song- I like the dancer because it reminds me of Paris, which is the city of love. Great connection. I also like the background. The song and the choreography are ok, really nothing special. 25) These Boots Are Made For Walking- Simple yet elegant. The background and dancer is perfect for this song. The only problem is that the song is pretty slow, and lots of the most boring moves a repeated a lot. But it's a great track overall. 26) Hangover (BaBaBa)- I happen to like this one a lot. It is catchy, and I like the duet. The choreography is also very good. 27)' 'Junto A Ti- Trio is tolerable. The dance routine is good, and I like the dancers. Also, is "Violetta" a Spanish Disney Channel tv show or something? 28) Stuck On A Feeling- Song os ok. Choreography is weird and repetitive. Enough said. 29) Want To Want Me- The dancer's clothes are UGLY. The choreography is good at some points, weird at others. Great song, but not great to dance to. 30) Boys (Summertime Love)- I love the song, I love all of Katy Perry's songs. Wait, this isn't This Is How We Do? Oh yeah, I forgot that the Just Dance Commmunity was wrong when everyone was 100% sure it was Katy Perry�� Anyways, this is a good use for a trio. My favorite part is when the girl is picked up. Seems fun to play with friends. A great song as well. 31) All About That Bass- Would be MUCH higher is they edited the actual version. This version is so horrendous its funny. 32) Balkan Blast Remix- OK. The costumes make it seem too crowded on the screen, and they restrict the dancer's ability to do good dance moves. But it's very funny and will be popular among kids. 33) Chiwawa- I'm not a big fan of these types of songs. The choreography is good at times, but usually weird. The song is weird, The dancer is weird. Chihuahuas? Weird. 34) Fun- I was expecting so much more from this one. It is a good track if you are a fan of latino style, hispanic, girly moves. Not my cup of tea. 35) Under The Sea- The visuals are astounding. I love the The Little Mermaid throwback. But the choreography is just lame. When I dance, I want to be up and about, not seated. This also makes it hard for multiple people to do this, because you need a lot of space of you dont want to kick someone else. 36) Copacabana- I love the song. Not so much the theme. It is way too colorful and belongs on Just Dance Kids. The animals aren't really great either. The choreography is ok, nothing really good. 37) Irish Meadow Dance- I don't think this is anyone's favorite. Not even Irish people. The dance is boring for Just Dance. It is quite relaxing, Not so much fun for dancing. 38) Rabiosa- My one big problem with this track is the close-ups. The close-ups are just out of place. Everything else falls in line with Fun. 39) Drop The Mambo- Most overrated song ever. Why is it at the top of so many people's rankings? What is so special about it? The dancer is kinda funny, the choreography isn't that great, and the song is just weird. 40) Lights- I really expected more from this one. The choreography is not good, there isn't really anything special about this one. Also the dancer seems really tall. 41) Kool Kontact- I think everyone knows why this is here. 42) When The Rain Begins To Fall- Falls behind in two most important places: song and choreography. The song is really bad, and the dance moves are just as bad if not worse. 43) The Choice Is Yours- I can't stand this track. The song is really weird. The dance is just as weird as the song. The dancer bothers me. Ugh why is this one here. I have nightmares just thinking about it. I appreciate adversity, so please comment if you don't agree with my opinions and also why you don't agree��